My Sister's Side
by Rini Rika
Summary: Before, Asellus had a great life, living with her aunt in Shrike. But after an accident, she is forced to face the world as an outcast...but could she use this to an advantage? crappy summary
1. Neon Paranoia

Rini - Hey everyone! I've been hooked on SaGa Frontier for a long time, and finally decided to write about my favourite character, with Caga's help of course:smiles: This first chapter is short, but I promise that I will write as often as possible. (Cagashould help me...well, he'd better)Pairings are...undecided, and I shall be adding/taking things out. Like...Mesarthim I took out, and I will be adding new characters later on. I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Neither Caga nor I own SaGa Frontier. If we did...well...it wouldn't be as good as the game

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**'Neon Paranoia'**

A pretty girl strode along the sidewalks of Koorong, the neon buzz almost embodied by the air itself, giving her the most unpleasant og feelings. Her forest green hair flipped around gently from the momentum of her walking, wearing a beautiful pink dress-like attire, clinging slightly to her small yet defined body. Behind the green topped girl followed another, her pearly white hair draped in a neatly wild fashion, her clothing consisted of a daring yet elegant dress, adorned with white ribbons and white roses. Both girls, wearing their pretty and expensive dresses, were a completely bizzare sight to behold in the steampunk image that Koorong had no choice but project. The emerald haired girl stopped suddenly in midstride, her ladylike companion coming to her side.

"Rose...I'm so tired of walking. Can we rest a while?" The weary girl's foresty hair were slightly matted with a thin mist of sweat, her face flushed; She looked in excellent need of the rest she wanted. Her friend 'Rose', as she had been called, spoke in a very soft and comforting tone.

"Of course, Lady Asellus." The pale woman nodded gently, took Asellus' hand and led her down the streets until they reached the small inn, knowing this for its sign hanging above the doorway. To an outside observer, Rose may have appeared to be a mother figure, in the simple way she treat Asellus with such a gently and nurturing disposition, her method was almost patronizing in the way she felt the need to lead the younger girl by the hand inside. The pair walked into the doorless entrance, notizing how uncozy the lobby looked, neon signs advertising 'Vacancy' and 'TV', making the simple Asellus uncomfortable. Neither girl was use to the glowing dark that saturated the technologically advanced city of Koorong. Rose paid the man behind the bulletproof glass for an hour of room time, their funds thinning more and more as Rose discovered the world outside of Facinaturu was interested more in currency that the people who had it. The room itself was much more welcoming, Asellus instantly felt better as soon as her eyes were no longer exposed to a bright piercing or neon light. She fell back on one of the twin beds, her emerald hair spreading over the pillow as she curled up into a fetal position, her eyes closing immediatly. Rose stood at the door, and like Asellus, felt more relaxed in the dimmed room, walking slowly and sitting upon the edge of the bed where Asellus lay, the pale lay stroking the girl's cheek softly with care.

"Will you be alright, my lady," she asked quietly, growing quite fond of the young girl quickly. Asellus groaned softly and nodded her head, nearing sleep aleady. Rose smiled at her response and moved to the single bed across from her companion and went through their things, counting the remains of their money as she put aside enough to give the innkeeper in exchange for the night, seeing as Asellus turned out to need a bit more than an hour's rest.

It was funny how White Rose called Asellus 'my lady', even though she was so obviously nothing more than a girl in this point in her life. Asellus was Rose's charge for now, although they had escaped a certain fate in Facinaturu, Rose felt it her responsibilty to take great care of the girl. The pale lady had soon realized Asellus never needed much protection, as she turned out to excel in battle, remembering the not-so-distant past. They had gone to Owmi, learning of a missing Water Mystic and found her as well, helping her back home in the lake. They had unexpectedly met with an angry monster-like squid, but with Rose's mystic powers, Mesarthim's healing, and Asellus' stratedgy and Asura, it was an easy battle, the final blow made by herself. Already missing the water mystic, Rose hoped they would meet up in the near future. Rose glanced over at the green-haired girl, smiling softly as she realized Asellus had fallen asleep within moments of her head hitting the pillow. White rose admired her delicate features, Asellus' face had so much more colour and life than her own powdery, pale visage. Rose's hair was noticeably kept up by about 30 bobby pins, pinned in a complex style, resembling a lovingly made powdered wig, but it was her own hair and she treasured it. She had noticed Asellus was much more careless with her own hair, lucky to have such naturally bouncy and silky green locks, Rose was almost envious, since maintaining her own looks was such a herculian task. After the quick payment of the night's stay, White Rose laid onto her bed, kicking off her painfully elegant shoes and fell asleep promptly, hoping the future would be fair and safe.

* * *

Rini - Chapter 1 finished! Yay:dances: Hehe, I hope you liked it. Review me and I shall be inspired to write better, longer chapters! Thanks for reading. Take care til next time! Ja ne! 


	2. Reality

Rini - Hey everyone, I'm back with a fresh chapter :smiles: Longer than my first, but I plan to keep it a good length. Trying my best to keep this updated as often as possible. Before we get to the story, I must give out my thanks to my reviewers :waves:

**Starlight's Delight - **Thanks the the comment and criticism. I shall try my best to proofread my work several times and make sure it sounds right. I'm glad you like my story, and I'll try my best to be more of your liking. Umm...here's a cookie! Hope you enjoy :smiles:

Disclaimer - Again, I do not own Saga Frontier nor any character ... so far, I might add. (Ideas)  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**'Reality'**

By early morning, the sun had risen and shone over the streets of Koorong, lighting up the small, funky city. The sunlight crept slowly through the windows of the inn, slowly reaching Asellus' bed and face. She groaned as she felt the warm sun wake her from her beauty sleep, but before she could do anything to get rid of the unwelcomed awakening, the warmth and light disappeared. Asellus tiredly opened her eyes and yawned, sitting up and stretching as she saw White Rose walking away from the window, the curtains blocking the sunlight. Rose smiled at the young girl's awakening, sitting onto her bed.

"Good morning, my lady. Did you sleep well," she asked in her usual soft, kind and caring tone. Asellus couldn't help but smile back, her green bangs falling over her eyes as she got in a more comfortable position before replying.

"It was wonderful, Rose. I feel so much better than yesterday." She stretching out again and got out of the bed, walking over to the mirror that hung on the wall. She stared at her reflection, noticing her hair was tangled slightly, so she ran her fingers through her hair. As she combed her hair, she saw White Rose putting her hair up gently, envious of the mystic's beautifully styled hair. She also lived up to her name, which made Asellus smile, how the white roses that adorned her friend always looked so pure and fresh. After White Rose finished with her hair, she gave Asellus a small smile before turning to her bed and making it. She didn't want to alarm the young girl with the nightmare she had that night, deciding it was best to forget it. Although, Rose just couldn't forget it; to her, it seemed like it was reality, yet it was only a dream. Just a dream; she shouldn't worry over a silly dream.

"Rose," Asellus' quiet voice asked, breaking her friend out of her trance. Realizing she had made the bed, she nodded in approval and turned to Asellus, her blue eyes meeting with green eyes, seeing a hint of sorrow and want. Rose walked up to Asellus, placing her hand onto her shoulder, still looking into her eyes.

"What is it, Lady Asellus," Rose asked, genuinely concerned about her friend. Asellus hesitated, feeling emotions wave throughout her body as she looked down, feeling the intrusion of tears attack her eyes. Trying her best to control them, Asellus looked back up with courage.

"I want to go to Shrike. I want to go home..." The young girl's voice trembled as she spoke, and instantly Rose felt sorry for her, taking her in her arms and hugging her closely, rubbing her back. Asellus sniffled and hugged back, closing her eyes as to not let the tears fall. After several moments of comfort and hugging, Asellus pulled back, wiping her eyes. Rose felt for Asellus and understood her feelings, smiling warmly.

"I shall get you to Shrike. I promise you, my lady." A smile appeared on Asellus face, and she hugged Rose tightly, and after a few moment's cleanup, they left the inn, thanking the innkeeper as they left. Walking through the punk-like streets, the pair carried their items, which consisted of a small bag that held their items and money and Asellus' weapon, the Asura. The blade glowed a bloody red under the light, the first sight terrifying Asellus greatly. Now accustomed to the eerie glow, Asellus held the sword proudly, serving an amazing use in battle, she had made a small promise to always keep the sword in mint conidition, or at least very good. Rose's weapon was inside herself; the Mystic magic. Able to bring forth monsters of all sorts, as well as elemental powers, Rose had no use of the special sword she owned, which at the moment, consisted only of the handle, held inside the bag. This sword, created with Mystic magic, is able to produce a sturdy blade made completely of Mystic aura, able to cut through nearly everything.

Soon, Asellus and Rose stood before a large building, the neon sign PORT glaring down at them as it hung over the glass doors. Stepping up to the doors, they swiftly moved open, amazing Rose greatly with such technology. Walking up to the counter, the pair paid for their trip to Shrike, Asellus becoming giddy with excitement as they boarded the small aircraft, sitting in the seat and preparing for take off.

* * *

Asellus whimpered quietly as she fidgted, her excitement turned to feelings of uncertainty and nervousness. Trying to relax, she rested her head against the head rest and looked out of the window. She watched the clouds shift and go by, making a small space to see the strange but dangerous monster, Tanzer. Its blue and black water-like body moved slightly, the black streaks growing bigger, then smaller, almost as if it acted as a breathing mechanism. Asellus shuddered at the sight, watching as the clouds blocked Tanzer from her view, but only momentarily, coming back in sight. Remembering the news of the monster that swallowed ships, she silently prayed that it wasn't hungry, and that she could get to see her aunt again. Looking away, she noticed the flight attendant telling everyone to buckle up, that they would land within minutes. Feeling the excitement build again, along with her nervousness, Asellus looked over at Rose, who was smiling as she rested, her hands clasped onto her lap. Taking in the scene as perfect beauty, the young girl couldn't help but smile, her body relaxing at the sight.

Almost as if on cue, Rose's eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before covering her mouth and yawning softly, looking over and smiling. Asellus smiled back, and soon, the two girls, along other few other passengers, exited the port building, Asellus' eyes wide with excitement. Almost reading her thoughts, Rose nodded and followed her friend down the road, taking in the sights of the beautiful city as Asellus explained everything. Knowing the town by heart, the girl said everything rather quickly, Rose becoming lost part ways through and smiled, telling Asellus she didn't need to know all of it. Remembering something suddenly, Asellus grabbed Rose's hand and lead her down to the Research lab, telling how she loved visiting one of the caged animals. Sneaking into the lab, they only found and empty cell. Saddened by the sudden disappearance of her favourite animal, Asellus and Rose slowly walked through the lab when a small voice was heard. Recognizing the sound, Asellus and Rose helped the animal named Cotton escape the lab and cruel scientists, Cotton running free among the town, coming back down and then to chatter, then leave again. Laughing together, they reached Asellus' home quickly, much to Rose' disappointment.

"Lady Asellus..." Rose said quietly, not wishing to make the goodbyes any worse. Asellus stood on the door step, several feet away from Rose, turning and looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"Princess White Rose. I didn't know you for a long time. You are a genuine, loving person, who I would love to have as a best friend, or even a sister. If we go our own ways...I'll always think of you," Asellus whispered, her voice quiet but meaningful. Tears grew in her own eyes as her pale face exposed a happy smile, giving a nod.

"No matter how much I would enjoy staying with you, I must go back home. And I, too will have you on my mind. Hopefully, we shall meet again, Lady Asellus...my sister." Happy with their exchange, White Rose turned to leave, only to see a small, elderly woman give her an odd look before walking past her and towards Asellus. Rose watched silently as Asellus ran down the steps, calling out to her aunt, who stopped dead in her tracks.

"W-who are you? Why do you look like her," Asellus' aunt asked, staring at Asellus strangely. The young girl blinked, walking now, her arms out.

"Its me, Asellus! Don't you recognize me? The hair...I can't explain but-"

"You're one of those msytics, aren't you! My niece Asellus as been dead for 12 years! Someone get this mystic away from me! Help," the old woman exclaimed, running away from Asellus. Rose watched with horror and shame as Asellus finally realized what her aunt said, turning to Rose.

"12 years? I've been gone for 12 years!" Asellus voice had risen, filled with panic, fright and anger. Rose held her head in shame, trying to find words to explain why everything went wrong. Looking back up into tear-filled eyes, Rose felt horrible for keeping such a thing from such a fragile person.

"In Facinaturu...time isn't a factor. We did not know ourselves how long it has been...nor thought to tell you..." The tears started falling down Asellus' cheeks now, her body trembling with emotions.

"12 years...I'm a monster...that's why she didn't recognize me...my Asura...probably didn't help either," Asellus sniffled, suddenly remembering her beloved sword she owned for only a short time. Before Rose could protest, a loud laughter boomed through the air, both girls jumping with shock.

"_I was told to bring you back, Princess White Rose. And I shall, no matter who I have to kill. Only if they are in my way,_" the voice exclaimed, a tall well-armored Mage appeared out of nowhere, his blue and silver armor showing an illusion of moving water. Rose gasped at the intruder, backing away slightly. Asellus whimpered at the sight, gripping the handle of her Asura in fright. The Water Sage held up a blue sword, the blade glowing shades of blue when he yelled out, charging at the pair. Rose cried out and held her hands out, creating a whirlwind of fire and firing it at the Mage. Stopping, the Mage started twirlinghis sword, water suddenly spraying out of it and extinguishing the flames quickly. Asellus 'eeped' at the action, holding the Asura shakily as Rose continued to attack him with her magic.

The battle wore on, and the Sage became furious, sending a pulse of water at White Rose and grabbing Asellus. Being distracted with the water, Rose cried out when she saw Asellus struggling against the hold when loud cry was heard, Cotton appearing out of nowhere and clawing at the Water Sage's face. Dropping Asellus and throwing Cotton off her, the two landed safely on the ground, Cotton jumping at him again as Rose did an attack of Solar Rays. Screaming from the burning pain, the Water Sage fought off the animal and turned to Rose, blasting her with a pulse of water. Asellus cried out as she brought her Asura down on the Water Sage's chest, forcibly driving the crimson magic-emebbed blade through his body. Recovering from the attack, Rose gasped and watched as Asellus roughly pulled the sword out, the Water Sage screaming in pain as he tried to close his wound in vain. He looked up, glaring at the half-mystic with pure hatred.

"_Damn you...I swear I will kill you, damn half-mystic,_" he spat with disgust, blue blood spilling from his mouth and wounds. With his last ounce of strength, he threw his spear-like sword at Asellus, pulses of water spraying from the sword. Asellus screamed in horror, holding the Asura up as a shield, knowing nothing else would be of any use. When the sword was only a mere few inches away, a loud cat-like screech echoed throughout the area as the summoned panther beast jumped at the sword, knocking it off course to strike the ground. Having pushed itself off the sword with great momentum, the panther glowed a bright green and jumped through the Sage's body, who cried out from the searing pain, the magic burning his body inside-out. With one last swing, Asellus pierced the Water Sage's chest with the Asura, who shrieked from the combined pain of the Phantasim and Asura, his body disappeared into nothing as his cries echoed throughout Asellus' mind. Breathing heavily, the young girl fell to her knees, her mind racing.

"Lady Asellus, are you alright," White Rose asked quietly, her and Cotton cautiously walking towards her partner. Tears were falling down Asellus' cheeks as she dropped Asura to the ground, her body shaking uncontrollably as she breathed heavily.

"H-how...could I possibly be alright," Asellus whispered, staring at her hands as she silently cried from the shock. She then looked up at White Rose, her face drenched with her tears and her purple and blood blood. "I'm a monster, Rose. A pure heartless monster!"

"N-No, my lady. You're not a monster. You're a wonderful person who has a great potential! You're not a monster," White Rose exclaimed, hoping to convince her mentally fallen friend. Rose knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but Asellus shrugged it off, staring at the bloody sword before her.

"I am a monster...I haven't aged in 12 years! I'm supposed to be dead! And I just killed someone," Asellus whimpered, trying desparately to wipe her hands clean of the blood. White Rose grabbed her friend's hands, and looked her in the eyes.

"You are NOT a monster, lady Asellus! Mystic's do not age, and he was attacking us! It was perfectly alright to defend yourself! Believe me, Asellus. You aren't a monster..." Tears had started to fall down Rose's cheeks as she hugged Asellus closely, Asellus trembling and hugging back.

"I don't have anything left...I can't go home...Rose...stay with me...don't leave me alone in this horrible world." Rose held Asellus tighter, gently rubbing her back as she comforted the young girl.

"Of course, lady Asellus. I shall stay by your side. I will help you find a home. I will help you with whatever you please." Cotton whimpered quietly and crawled up to the pair, nuzzling them gently. Asellus couldn't help but smile, pulling away from Rose and petting Cotton gently, who 'myued' and purred quietly. Rose smiled, wiping her eyes as she got to her feet, holding her hand out to Asellus, who gladly accepted her help. After standing, Asellus sighed, looking down at her sword before picking it up, suddenly getting an idea. Smiling, she turned to Rose, her eyes gleaming with delight.

"Oh Rose, I just thought of the greatest thing ever! I shall live my life as a half-mystic, and become Charm Lord! Then I'll prove that mystics and humans can live together happily!" Rose looked at Asellus with wide eyes, her mind reeling at her words, a small smile playing at her lips.

"T'is a wonderful idea, although to become Charm Lord, you have to defeat him...but whatever you choose to do, I shall help you." Asellus smiled more, hugging Rose tightly, whispering a quiet 'thank you' before taking one last look at her past life's home. Smiling, Asellus picked up Cotton, and together, her and Rose headed for the hotel for a much-needed rest, trying to figure out what to do next.

* * *

Rini- Ummm...yeah...after writing this, I realized it was a Fire Sage they fought first...but I like what I have. So...Flame me over the FireSage if you want, haha. I promise he'll be next. And if you have any...'suggestions' on the next fight, be free to tell me. Thanks! Ja ne. 


	3. One Step Forward

Rini - Hey everyone :smiles: Sorry for the long wait. I had things that had to be done, get ready for school. Its a bummer, really. I'll try to update this story and my other stories more often, okay?

**Maini - **Her hair is really red? Wow, I never noticed that. Thanks for letting me know. I'll make sure to mention it if I mention her hair again. Here! A brownie :Smiles: Enjoy!

Disclaimer - I do not own Saga Frontier, only this fanfic. And my characters. And my brownies. :smiles:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**'One Step Forward'**

Again, the pair found themselves in the Shrike port, with a new teammate, new reasons, and new problems. Neither of them knew what to do next, but had decided on their goal; to improve the relationship between humans and mystics. Asellus wanted to help the world and become Charm Lord. White Rose wanted to help Asellus and has promised to help her all the way through. And Cotton, not being able to talk, just follows them, the girls deciding he was a big help since the fight. Standing inside the port, the girls, along with the roaming curious Cotton, stared up at the flight schedules, trying to figure out where to go.

A lot of emotions and questions were swarming around in Rose's head. She made a sigh and pondered, still staring up at the board. She hadn't thought much about anything other than protecting the young girl, who claimed they were like sisters. Rose couldn't remember the last time she was even in Rootville, let alone another region, and this made excitement grow within her. She thought about all of the magics in the world; meeting new people; and possibly meeting other Mystics. White Rose smiled at this idea when a region name caught her eye, and her breath. 'DEVIN'. Rose couldn't take her eyes away from the name; there were so many things starting to run through her mind.

_

* * *

__Flashback_

_"Lord Orlouge, where are you going at this time of night," White Rose asked, finding her master in the stable room, readying the horses and harnessing them to the carriage. He only looked at her, and she shuddered, and unable to resist the power of his charming looks. He didn't answer, only continued to get the carriage ready. White Rose felt hurt that he didn't answer when she cared. "Lord Orlouge, please tell me what is wrong."_

_"White Rose, give me some space!" Orlouge yelled angrily. Rose backed away, startled from the outburst. Never had she heard him raise his voice, of all the years she was there. To hear him yell, it broke her heart, the charm disappearing. Orlouge did the final adjustment and climbed into the carriage, then held his hand out to his arch-princess. "Come along, White Rose. We're going to Devin." He cared for Princess White Rose greatly, but Princess Rei was his first love, and no one forgets a first love. And like humans, Orlouge never forgot his first love. Even though she was able to escape his obsessive clutches through the cycle of rebirth, he loved her, and would do anything to find her again. He had heard news of a wandering Mystic seeing Rei in Devin, and wanted to find her as quickly as possible. "White Rose..." She looked at Orlouge's hand, then the determined look he had on his face. The once loving and irrresistable charm she had been held down by was gone, and free to decide on her own, she shook her head and backed away._

_"I-I can't, Orlouge..." Orlouge blinked in surprise at the refusal and the lack of title, this being a big disappointment to him. He got out of his carriage and sighed, knowing what had to be done._

_"White Rose...I do not want to do this, but if you are not willing to be with me, then I must. Goodnight, my princess." With those words, he grabbed White Rose's shoulders, a dim blue light surrounding his hands and soon her body. She didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Her body felt tired; her eyelids closed; and soon, she felt nothing, but heard so much. She heard of her sister archprincesses; she heard of Orlouge's retreated return; she heard of the human who he had hit that same night. The next time she opened her eyes, they met with the curious, emerald green that belonged to Asellus, who stood beside the always-stern Ildon. A memory she could never forget._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"White Rose," Asellus asked concernly, noticing the mystic was lost in a daze. White Rose blinked and looked at Asellus, looking into worried eyes. "Are you alright? Do you want to rest more?" Rose smiled and shook her head gently. 

"I'm fine, just thinking about something. Sorry if I startled you, my lady," White Rose replied softly. Asellus tilted her head and sighed at the title, already have fought with Rose about it. She looked back up at the board, along with Asellus, gazing at the region names. Seeing the Luminous name, Rose smiled, remembering that's where she obtained her Light magic. "My lady, let us go to Luminous. I remember, early in my Mystic life, that is where I learned my light magic. And I am sure Shadow magic is there, if not, we can ask around." Satisifed with the decision, the girls, along with Cotton, paid for their flight with their newly acquired money (Asellus knowing where to find rare items and sold them). Getting ready for yet another plane ride, Asellus and White Rose sat in their seats and buckled up, while Cotton looked terrified of the huge mechanical-monster. Pitying the timid monster, Asellus pulled Cotton into her lap and comforted him, giving him the attention he craved for, purring and 'myuing' happily. Rose giggled quietly as she watched the small animal curl up in a loving ball, purring its head off. Asellus refused to look out the window, shuddering at the thought of Tanzer swallowing their ship. Choosing to rest, she closed her eyes and relaxed her body, her petting slowing down, much to Cotton's dislikes. Slowly, Asellus felt herself drift into sleep.

* * *

Asellus cried out softly and jumped up, scaring the sleeping Cotton into jumping onto the ground, chattering at her angrily. The young girl breathed heavily and sat back down, her face pale and covered in sweat. Letting out a heavy breath, Asellus leaned down, cradeling her head in her hands as she stared at her knees. 

_What was with that dream,_ Asellus asked herself, feeling her body tremble slightly. She bit her lip, the scenes of her dream playing over and over in her mind. Images of strangers came to mind, helping her get to her feet; laughing with her; helping her fight Orlouge. _Who were those people? Was...was it a premonition? Where was Rose?_

"Lady Asellus, we're here," Rose's voice called, shaking the girl from her thoughts. Shaking her head clear, she smiled up at Rose with a nod. Within minutes, the small group got off the plane and walked through the terminals, finding themselves in a small lobby-like room with only two people occupying the space; the assistant standing behind the counter, looking quite bored, and a man, who was leaning against the wall, not to far from the door. The pair split up briefly, Asellus spotting some chairs and tables to the side, and headed straight for them, her mind still slightly dizzy from her confusing dream. Sitting down, Asellus let out a sigh, laying her head onto her arms when Cotton caught her attention, nudging her leg for attention. Smiling, she held her hand down and scratched the animal's chin, hearing his purr ring out.

"My lady," Rose asked quietly, her hand finding its place on her friend's shoulder. Looking up into caring eyes, Asellus smiled, and assured Rose she was fine as she sat down beside her, smiling back. Making a small nod, Asellus laid her head back down onto her arms, realizing she could get a good look at the man several feet away. The man wore some bizarre clothing, Asellus thought, wondering where he could've possibly gotten them. TIlting her head slightly for a better view, the young girl could faintly see his eyes closed under his scruffy silver hair. Her eyes widened slightly when she recognized him from her dream, where his hands glowed eeriely, creating a plasma ball of energy. Shuddering at the thought, she noticed Cotton walk up to him curiously, sniffing at him, then scampering back to them, almost as if he was scared. Asellus shook her head clear of her thoughts, but the dream still lingered.

"Rose...I...I think something bad is going to happen to us...I think...Orlouge is going to be stronger than we thought...we should get the strongest and most varied magic possibly," Asellus said quietly, half admitting her dream. She sighed, looking down at the table. "Between us, we must get as much magic as possible, so we have no weakness in the end."

"Ah, you are looking for the gifts as well," a deep voice asked with a slight accent. White Rose and Asellus both turned to see the silver-haired man still leaning against the wall, but his head up, deep brown eyes watching them with interest. Straightening up and dusting off his long dark robes, he walked up to their table and looked down at the with a smile. "If you are travelling the regions in search of magic as I am, please, let me join you." Looking at eachother, both women asked each other mentally if the stranger could be trusted. Asellus pondered, remembering the destructive-looking plasma ball, but also his help in the battle with Orlouge. After several long moments of thoughts and nods, Asellus turned and smiled at their new companion.

"Of course you may join us! We can help each other as we travel." Smiling more, the man nodded and sat across from the pair, his brown eyes observing them silently, then down at the small animal, who was gently nudging his leg. White Rose blushed and smiles, clearing her throat gently.

"My name is White Rose, and beside me is Lady Asellus," Rose replied kindly, Asellus scoffing at the noble term her friend used again. Rose giggled when Cotton's happy 'myu' made the man jump slightly. "And that is Cotton. We came from Facinaturu and we have a plan of retalliation against Lord Orlouge. I was wondering if you happened to know of any other magic."

Now giving Cotton a gentle rub, the man then smirked and rested his arms on the table, his silver bangs falling over his eyes as he looked at them with pride. "I, am to be a powerful magician, so I have learned of where magic is located. Of course, as you know, here resides the powers of Light and Shadow. Both magic uses the power of nature upon the enemy. In Devin, the power of Rune and Arcane are found there, but both have long, tedious missions to achieve the gift. Both having the power to help us in battle. In my hometown originately Realm magic, and of course, Facinaturu contains Mystic magic. And there has been news of a magic called Mind, which I believe helps the body, mind and soul in battle, which can be found somewhere's in Kyo." Asellus blinked with shock as the information was slowly collected in her brain, the man smirking again. "And my name is Rouge. Pleasure to meet you, ladies." Smiling, they enjoyed eachother's company, briefly explaining themselves when they decided it would be a good time to seek the Shadow magic. Getting to their feet, the group left the port, and traveled along the dusty roads, before finding it fork into two directions, a sign saying what was where. Looking at the sign, Rouge simply nodded to the left, and they walked down the road for several minutes before finding an entrance to a dark cave.

Walking down the dark tunnel, Cotton let out a quiet whine, climbing onto Rouge's shoulder for protection. Chuckling at the action, Rouge stroked his fingers through the scared monster's fur, leading the way through the darkness when they came to a huge room-like area, an elderly, sinister-looking woman sitting closeby, a oil lamp sitting in front of her, the only light. She looked up at the small group, immediately knowing why they were there.

"Shadow magic is the ability to use shadows and darkness as an illusion to attack enemies, a very strong magic. Although, its rival is Light magic. If you want to gain the gift of Shadow magic, then you must go to Omble, where you must do a simple task of figuring out the complexity of shadows and defeating the labyrinth. Monsters, mecs and light users cannot enter Omble. Do you wish to seek the gift," the woman replied, darkly but dryly. Cotton whimpered when she finished, rejectedly walking away from the group. Asellus pitied the small animal, and knelt down.

"Don't worry, Cotton...we'll be as fast as possible, okay? Just you wait, we'll be done in there in no time," Asellus said quitely, trying to comfort him. He only whimpered more, hanging his head down as he walked off to the side. White Rose walked up to him and picked him up gently, hugging him.

"Take your time in their, Lady Asellus. I shall keep Cotton company," Rose whispered, smiling with care. Asellus blinked in confusion while Rouge nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure you two will be fine. Me and Miss Asellus will be back soon," Rouge replied, walking towards the portal that had appeared. Fuming at the new title, Asellus sighed and followed him into the portal, into the dark universe of Omble.

* * *

Rini - I hope everyone liked this. I had changed the meeting with Rouge a little because the old way was kinda...mean. If you wanna know, it was when Cotton was sniffing him and Rouge telling him to scram and stomping his feet. Yeah, that's cruel, so I changed it :Smiles: Ja ne! (Review if you'd like, okie?) 


End file.
